


救赎 第18章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎 第18章

第18章   
　　桩桩件件，触目惊心。  
　　联络固城王余党，收集十方天将阴私罪证，与花界众芳主密谋。  
　　但凡泄露一点，何止身死道消。  
　　如今天界已被润玉治理得犹如铁桶一般，铲除异己，建立新秩序。燎原君孤身一人，无权无势，根本不可能做成这些事。  
　　可是他就是做成了。  
　　那几次所谓的魔族行刺，就是他的手笔吧！  
　　至于魔物冲破结界，魔尊用陨魔杵重新将之封印，更和他脱不开关系。  
　　“润玉心机深沉，多疑狡诈，想要在他面前瞒天过海，无异于在忘川上行走。一步踏错，万鬼啮身。”穗禾定定看着燎原君，“你是如何做到的？”  
　　燎原君不答，从她手里取回书册放入锦盒。  
　　不经意间她看到锦盒一角放了个小小的瓶子，“这是什么？”  
　　“没有什么。”燎原君刚想藏起来，就被她劈手夺了过去。  
　　拔开瓶塞，一股幽冥气息直冲鼻端，耳畔皆是鬼哭狼嚎，“忘川水？”她骇然，不敢置信的看向燎原君，“你为何会有这种东西？难道……难道为了躲过润玉的查探，你每次与之见面，都会饮下忘川水？”  
　　她说得很慢，每个字仿若千钧，沉沉的压在她心头。  
　　忘川之中皆是幽魂恶鬼，身入忘川河，怨魂分食，惨不可言。饮下忘川水，识海翻覆，灵台震荡，痛不可当。  
　　她忽然明白了，为何燎原君之前是那种样子，为何他会说不认识她。  
　　“这种恶毒的东西，还是毁了的好。”她高高举起瓶子，要把它砸个粉碎。  
　　但是燎原君一点一点掰开她手指，重新将瓶子放回了锦盒中。“若不如此，怎能瞒过润玉。”  
　　“你知不知道，忘川水虽能让人忘却前尘往事，却极伤灵根，长此以往……”  
　　“没关系，我已经习惯了。”燎原君声音清浅，仿佛在说一件极平常的事。  
　　习惯了……  
　　经历了多少绝望和痛苦，才能用如此平静的语气说出这三个字。  
　　不记得朋友亲人，不记得仇人，不知自己来自何方，不知自己归往何处。立足于陌生的天界，除了自己谁都不敢相信，心上的弦无时无刻都绷得紧紧的。  
　　唯一能够信任的，就是这本藏于锦盒中的书册。  
　　她这才明白，为何燎原君会用骨血为封印，为何他会如此珍视这个锦盒。  
　　因为这是他的魂，这是他的命。  
　　失去记忆，重拾记忆。再失去记忆，再重拾记忆。  
　　周而复始，循环往复。  
　　倘若是她，宁愿轰轰烈烈的和润玉大战一场，也好过这样仙不仙，鬼不鬼的活着。  
　　泪珠一颗颗滚落下来，视线一片模糊。  
　　她不如燎原君，因为活着比死难多了。  
　　“倘若殿下知道了你做的这些事，该如何心痛啊！”  
　　“那就永远别让他知道。”燎原君看向天边，星子已落，旭日东升。他瞧着那轮红日，宛如看到了凤凰火红的羽翼，“殿下那样耀眼的人，即便死了，又有谁能真正忘了他？总会有人默默为他做一些事，总会有人痴痴等他归来。”  
　　穗禾怔怔看着窗外，“是啊，殿下那样的人……”她收回目光，长叹一声，“燎原君，你变了。以前的你耿直爽朗，最不屑玩弄阴谋诡计。如今……我都快认不出你了。”  
　　“因为以前有殿下在啊，殿下是六界最强的战神，我只需跟随于他，听命于他就好。”燎原君轻笑，犹如稚子般明朗纯真，“现在，轮到我们保护殿下了。”  
　　他周身沐浴在金光下，宛如火凤涅槃重生，“权势、地位、人心，殿下被夺走的东西，我会一样一样帮他夺回来。润玉加诸在殿下身上的痛苦，我会千倍万倍的偿还回去。”他一字一顿，宛如立誓，“殿下记忆复原之日，便是天界哗变之时。”  
　　润玉虽将穗禾赏赐给了燎原君，到底放心不下。不时将他召来查探一番，又在他居所周围布下探子。但燎原君一切如常，穗禾更是被他整日拘禁在房中，一段时间后，润玉也渐渐放松了警惕，因为他有更重要的事情做。  
　　栖梧宫日日笙歌，天界最美的仙侍一窝蜂的往那儿跑。  
　　听说火凤殿下在挑选侍妾。  
　　听说火凤殿下即将大婚。  
　　是的，在他的诏令下，无人再敢提魔尊，仿佛旭凤未曾殒身，仿佛天界未曾发生那场震惊六界的哗变。  
　　虽知是谣言，但耳边日日都是那样的话，实在让人听了生气。  
　　“旭儿，若你觉得栖梧宫中仙侍太少，可以跟我……跟母神说，何必非要亲自甄选。”一入栖梧宫，满目都是花枝招展的莺莺燕燕，满室都是芬芳扑鼻女儿香。他五指张开了又收紧，收紧了又张开，好不容易才克制住杀人的冲动。  
　　旭凤歪躺在榻上，头一侧，一樽美酒便送到他嘴边。“兄长觉得这些仙侍如何？”  
　　润玉盯着旭凤的唇，沾了酒水的唇，艳得宛如清晨带露的玫瑰花瓣。  
　　“兄长？”  
　　他回神，随意应了一句，“挺好。”  
　　旭凤立刻来了兴致，拨开旁边侍女，靠在他身边，“兄长既觉得好，那便带几个回璇玑宫吧！我瞧你的璇玑宫也太冷清了些。”  
　　他盯着旭凤的眼，“旭儿，你到底想说什么？”  
　　“也没有什么。”旭凤嫌热，将襟口扯开了些，“兄长虽和水神长女有婚约，但水神和风神相敬如宾，也不知道那长女什么时候才出生。这么多年来兄长洁身自好，也太吃亏了。”  
　　他蹙眉，盯住他敞开的胸膛，“把衣衫穿好。”  
　　“怕什么，这里又没外人。”旭凤端起酒杯仰头就饮，一些尚未吞下的酒水顺着嘴角流下，蜿蜒着流下颈脖，坠坠的凝在锁骨的凹陷处。  
　　忽然觉得喉咙很干，恨不得将这人压在榻上，狠狠将他弄哭。  
　　“难道她们都不是人？”声音冷如冰碴，目光一扫众人，“退下。”  
　　满殿仙侍退了个干干净净，而那坐没坐相，撩人不自知的混蛋还一无所觉。  
　　“兄长为何生气？莫非她们入不了兄长的眼？”旭凤一胳膊搭在他肩上，“无妨，反正六界四海，总能找到兄长心仪之人。”他一脸正色，十分兄长着想，“你的正宫主位当然要留给那个不知何时才会出生的水神长女，至于侍妾嘛……”他闷笑两声，“哪怕你选上一百个，父帝水神也不会说什么。”  
　　“一百个？”润玉皮笑肉不笑，“旭儿真是高估为兄了。”  
　　旭凤奇道：“高估么？不是说龙性本淫……”他说漏了嘴，讪笑着要跑，却被润玉揽着腰拖了回来。  
　　“谁告诉你的？”润玉将他压在榻上，抓住他双手举过头顶，“龙性本淫，嗯？”  
　　“没……”明明是玩闹，润玉的眼神却让他觉得毛骨悚然，“我说错了，兄长快起来。”  
　　“看来旭儿将为兄的话忘得一干二净了。”润玉慢慢俯下身子，两人的唇只有一寸之隔，“我们已立下誓约，此生不离不弃，旭儿怎能让我另择女子？”  
　　“你胡说，我绝无可能……唔……”  
　　润玉吻住了他的唇。那吻无比炙烈，用舌尖蛮横的顶开他的唇，伸入其中，强迫他与之勾缠戏耍。  
　　“住……唔……”  
　　他一句话也说不出来，只要一张口，就会惹来润玉更凶狠的惩罚。他从不知道一个吻竟能这么浓烈，他急促的喘着气，几次挣扎着偏过头又被强硬的转了回来。他的舌渐渐变得酸软，嘴角流下涎水。  
　　润玉的舌终于从他口里退了出去，吮着他的唇.瓣，渐渐移到嘴角，将涎水一一舔去。  
　　他心头一片茫然，眼中全是五色霞光。  
　　忽然胸口一凉，润玉的手竟然探进了他的衣襟。  
　　“住手。”  
　　一道水波将两人隔开。  
　　他拢住衣衫半撑起身子，谨慎的盯着润玉。  
　　“水系术法。”润玉本以为轻易就能解开，谁知还颇费了一番功夫，“旭儿属火，竟然还能随手使出这么强劲的水系术法？”  
　　“我也不知。”他随手一挥收了法术，“从凡间归来后就这样了。”手掌一翻，一块六棱冰块便出现在上方，他十分得意，“谁说水火不能共存，兄长请看。”  
　　一圈金色火焰围在冰棱周围，蓝色与金色交相辉映，煞是好看。  
　　他手掌一送，冰棱和火焰便飞到润玉身前。冰凌消融，化作一个长发白衣的男子。火焰扭曲，化作一个金甲执剑的战士。  
　　“这是我，这是兄长。”他抿着唇轻笑，眼中一片赤诚，“他日兄长为帝，我便为兄长征战四方，让天界永享太平。”  
　　润玉深深凝视着他，“旭儿身兼水火两系，灵力强大，在天界又深孚众望，这天帝的位置，怎轮得到我？”  
　　他只当兄长在自谦，并未想到别的，“天帝要平衡六界，每日殚精竭虑，苦不堪言，还不如四处征战痛快。兄长博览群书，性子谦和平顺，遇事更是思虑周详，是天帝的不二人选。”  
　　他傲然一笑，“反正除了兄长，谁当天帝我都不认。谁敢对兄长无礼，就是对我火神无礼。”  
　　“你啊……”润玉叹息一声，这只傻凤凰总能触到他心底最柔软之处。  
　　“无论兄长说什么我都能应允，只除了一条……”旭凤躲过润玉伸来的手，拢紧衣衫起身退开几步。  
　　“除了什么？”润玉仰头与之四目相对，成竹在胸。  
　　


End file.
